Los Sueños de Noé…
by Stormy night of rain92
Summary: Tras las puertas de la mente de Road, hay mundos, emociones, recuerdos y lazos inexplorados ¿que resguarda la memoria del noveno discípulo…? Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Junio - 2016 "Road Kamelot" Del Foro Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas.
1. Anhelo

**Los Sueños de Noé** **…**

 **Fandom:** D. Gray Man

 **Autor (a):** Stormy Night Rain92

 **Personajes:** Road Kamelot

 **Disclaimer:** D. Gray Man© Katsura Hoshino;

 **Tiempo:** A.U. (Universo Alterno) ~Mundo Anime-Manga

 **Summary:** **Tras las puertas de la mente de Road, hay mundos, emociones, recuerdos y lazos inexplorados ¿que resguarda la memoria del noveno discípulo…?**

 **Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Junio - 2016 "Road Kamelot" Del Foro Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas** **.**

 **Comunidad:** Resurgiendo entre las cenizas.

 **Random:** K

 **Palabras:** **498 aprox.**

 **Anhelo**

"la humanidad, incierta, imprecisa…tonta" pensó la chica de cabellos rebeldes en tonos oscuros, meneando sus piernas recostada boca arriba y lanzando en sus manos un pequeño muñeco con la forma de "Allen Walker"

Su pequeño "Allen" se salió de entre sus manos, y, se deslizó entre los regalos de su mundo de sueños.

—¡A~llen!—exclamo lanzándose tras su juguete favorito y siquiera pensar en donde iba solo fijo sus ojos azul violáceo en la imagen suspendida de Allen.

Cuándo lo alcanzó cayó de una cama al suelo, y, frente a ella se alzaba un chico de cabello blanco familiar.

—¿Estas bien?—vio su rostro cerca, algo extraño para ser su enemigo —Estábamos en clase de repostería y, de repente te desmayaste.

"Road Kamelot, ¿Desmayarse?...¡Jamás!" pensó al ver que extendió su mano.

La tomó y sintió que podría preguntar o saber que era este lugar.

De por sí, suponía que era uno de las dimensiones a las que podía ir…pero, ¿Cuál?

—No creo que debas acercarte, E-x-o-r-c-i-s-t-a…—murmuro ella, y, vio que él se sorprendió al verla así tan siniestra.

—¿Exorcista?—palideció echándose atrás —¿De qué hablas? Creo que el golpe te afecto, llamaré al doctor..

Lo jaló del brazo, y, lo detuvo.

—Perdona, Allen—mientras colocaba carita tierna y en la mente planeaba un sin fin de cosas con las que jugar con "Allen"—No recuerdo que paso…

"Es el universo en que la inocencia, no existió y el conde jamás intervino contra una humanidad ignorante…" pensó al cerrar los ojos brevemente.

"Decisiones" pensó al mirar su cabello blanco, despeinado "cambian mundos, vidas e incluso destinos que terminarían en tragedias…"

—Esta bien, cuándo pasabas por el salón de nuestro club de cocina con tus amigos—"al parecer es buen cocinero" pensó ella mirándolo de arriba abajo y, también se sorprendió cuándo contacto con su "otro" yo de este mundo—Al final estabas sola cuándo te traje aquí y…

—¡Allen!—la puerta se abrió bruscamente, de pie en el umbral estaba Nea con sus ambarinos ojos—¡¿Estas bien…?!¡¿Qué haces con esta bruja en la enfermería?!

—¡Nea no le digas así! —exclamo Allen, y, le señalo con un dedo—Además, ¿no estabas con Mana y Lavi en clase del señor Bookman?

—Esto fue culpa del miserable de Lavi—la risa burlona del joven bookman le vino a la mente—Ese…

—Recuerda que estamos frente a una dama—la voz de mana tras Nea la sobresalto —Hola Allen, y, ¿tu eres…?

—Road Kamelot, la bruja del club de historia oculta —replico Nea molesto y fulminándola con sus ojos.

—Se nota la caballerosidad en los hombres, como tú —replico ella a Nea.

Era extraño verles así, en su mundo eran enemigos y allí los gemelos eran aliados.

—Váyanse a clase, yo estoy bien—dijo Allen.

—pero…—mana cayó la réplica de su gemelo y con una sonrisa cerro la puerta.

Este era tal vez, un deseo de su corazón y cerró los ojos…no podía engañarse así.

Un mundo sin inocencia…seria perfecto.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Road cumplió el lunes!**

 **Que tipo de fan ni se acuerda?! Bueno al parecer yo U.U"**

 **Será hacer en mi deviantart un dibujo para conmemorarlo XD y con pocos días para el estreno de Hallow y el manga T.T**


	2. Soy pero no soy

**Los Sueños de Noé** **…**

 **Fandom:** D. Gray Man

 **Autor (a):** Stormy Night Rain92

 **Personajes:** Road Kamelot

 **Disclaimer:** D. Gray Man© Katsura Hoshino;

 **Tiempo:** A.U. (Universo Alterno) ~Mundo Anime-Manga

 **Summary:** **Tras las puertas de la mente de Road, hay mundos, emociones, recuerdos y lazos inexplorados ¿que resguarda la memoria del noveno discípulo…?**

 **Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Junio - 2016 "Road Kamelot" Del Foro Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas** **.**

 **Comunidad:** Resurgiendo entre las cenizas.

 **Random:** Angst

 **Palabras:** **416 aprox.**

 **2\. Soy pero no soy…**

Realmente era tonto, como la memoria de Noé podía llevarla a ver cosas que no eran reales.

En su mundo de sueños, donde las voces se volvían ecos malsonantes y que solían a menudo revolverse en los suyos no la dejaban dormir.

Las pesadillas de los seres humanos, eran irrisorias pero, cuando, a su mente llegaban los sueños de su familia eran realmente aquellos que la llenaban de una terrible opresión.

No son sólo, los sueños sino las memorias que se unían a su mundo…se llevó las manos a los ojos mientras las voces del pasado resonaban a la luz de sus velas y tras los colores de sus cajas de regalo.

Recuerdos, uno tras otro eran los que un vórtice de sentimientos se revolvían en su mente.

Sentía, un extraño peso en su pecho y apretando sus labios se llevaba eso que su familia no veía "Tal vez, los sueños de Noé no eran más que pesadillas tras el diluvio" pensó ella.

Una sonrisa de placer, se pinto en su rostro surcado de algunas gotas de sudor frío.

A veces solo a veces, no quería tener este don y luego venían a ella los recuerdos de felicidad con el conde.

Se dejo caer de nuevo en el sueño y entre brumas pensó en el decimocuarto…

Él, uno de los suyos ¿Era su enemigo? En sus ojos se reflejo las contradicciones que había en su corazón.

No, estaba bien…

Algo entre el secreto de "Mana" era lo que hacia el vórtice de la guerra una locura que el corazón de la inocencia aprovechaba.

Y, Allen era más una herramienta para ambos bandos que huía de la memoria junto a la inocencia que trataba de matarlo.

Las imágenes de apócrifos, tan cerca de él solo afianzaban que algo no estaba bien.

Se abrazo así misma, aun no estaba bien desde la herida de apócrifos.

—" _Road…_ "—la voz de wisely parecía llamarla de lejos y era que estaba cansada de todo aquello…—"Road…"—al final tenía que regresar por la única persona que la necesitaba siempre a su lado: El Conde Milenario…

"La vida era cruel, cuándo querías a alguien…" pensó.

La voz de wisely, era eco en la inmensa expansión de su mente.

De todos modos todo aquello era parte de quien era, recordó una frase que le había dicho a alguien.

"Yo soy yo, pero, yo no soy yo"

Eso expresaba mejor, lo incierta que era la vida de los Noé y de la inocencia.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Jo, pocos días comienza el conteo para el estrenó de Hallow XD**

 **Cool! Pues ¿no queda también el manga este mismo mes?**


	3. No es nada

**Los Sueños de Noé** **…**

 **Fandom:** D. Gray Man

 **Autor (a):** Stormy Night Rain92

 **Personajes:** Road Kamelot

 **Disclaimer:** D. Gray Man© Katsura Hoshino;

 **Tiempo:** A.U. (Universo Alterno) ~Mundo Anime-Manga

 **Summary:** **Tras las puertas de la mente de Road, hay mundos, emociones, recuerdos y lazos inexplorados ¿que resguarda la memoria del noveno discípulo…?**

 **Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Junio - 2016 "Road Kamelot" Del Foro Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas** **.**

 **Comunidad:** Resurgiendo entre las cenizas.

 **Random:**

 **Formas de dormir: sueño no recordado(soñar con nada)**

 **Palabras: 495 a** **prox.**

 **3\. No es nada**

Gritos, una tumba y un niño luego la eterna sonrisa en él rostro del conde, iluminada por la enorme luna plateada.

Allí un niño, extendía su voz al cielo en una suplica y llamando a quién más ama, desde el sueño de la muerte.

Un vórtice de rojos y violetas, se extendió en la imagen dejando ver a maestro y alumno en los campos.

—Aquí, es donde "Allen" desaparecerá —palabras crueles, a una vida que ha sido desechada por la humanidad.

Y, la sensación del viento revolviendo su cabello.

Todo aquello la confundía, retazos de una vida ligada a la guerra y a la paz; a la crueldad y a la misericordia, al odio y al amor.

Una vida de contradicciones, que se deshacía en lo que la humanidad ignoraba.

Se volvió, para ver aquella mansión dónde sería el final de "Allen"

Todo volvió a ser niebla, un remolino de colores, y recuerdos que el tiempo, borró en las memorias de sus libros.

Road escuchó, las voces que habitaban en la mente de "Allen".

Aunque, los ojos de aquel chico tenían tanta determinación y sabiendo que si llegaba hasta el final, moriría.

No se detendría, no importaba si estaba solo.

Era extraño, algo en él recordaba a Neah quién luchaba por ser el conde y ahora sus recuerdos eran un remolino confuso.

Algo en las brumas de recuerdos, le llamo la atención.

La luna se alzaba con una sonrisa, mientras un camino terminaba en un lago helado.

El reflejo que se lograba ver, era la luna oscurecida y allí una imagen tan contradictoria: un campo de trigo dorado.

Se acercó a la orilla, y, cayó en las profundas aguas heladas para terminar en el calor de un campo de trigo.

El viento movió su vestido blanco, y, su cabello negro azulado.

Levantó los ojos para encontrar ante ella, la luz del ocaso contra la silueta de un hombre elegante.

Su cabello negro, suelto parecía vestir como hacia unos 30 o 35 años atrás. En sus manos enguantadas, sostenía un sombrero y pudo ver las lágrimas arrastradas por el viento.

Ese hombre, tan imponente estaba admirando como el mundo caía en la oscuridad.

Se volvió, y, sintió como sus latidos se aceleraron al ver su piel cenicienta con sus reconocidos estigmas en la frente.

—¿C-Conde?—murmuro ella, y, entonces sintió que alguien la arrastraba hacia la oscuridad.

Extendió su mano, quería saber si realmente era él o solo era un recuerdo del decimocuarto.

—¡¿Eres tu?!—Grito, una sonrisa y el brillo en sus ojos de tristeza que escondía tras la risa la perturbó.

—¿Road?—la voz desde la puerta, la sacó de su aturdimiento.

Miro al conde allí con su eterna sonrisa, y, negó con la cabeza.

—¿Una pesadilla?—pregunto con su voz cantarina y confortablemente familiar.

—No es nada—supo que su mundo, era un vórtice de sueños y recuerdos que podrían perderla, sonrío al ver la razón de su existencia—Ni siquiera lo recuerdo

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Dos días…estreno de Hallow.**

 **Bueno, espero os guste este capítulo y nada nada más me faltaría uno.**

 **Ending: Lo que hay dentro de ti ~Tercer Cielo**


	4. Allen Walker, un tonto

**Los Sueños de Noé** **…**

 **Fandom:** D. Gray Man

 **Autor (a):** Stormy Night Rain92

 **Personajes:** Road Kamelot

 **Disclaimer:** D. Gray Man© Katsura Hoshino;

 **Tiempo:** A.U. (Universo Alterno) ~Mundo Anime-Manga

 **Summary:** **Tras las puertas de la mente de Road, hay mundos, emociones, recuerdos y lazos inexplorados ¿que resguarda la memoria del noveno discípulo…?**

 **Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Junio - 2016 "Road Kamelot" Del Foro Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas** **.**

 **Comunidad:** Resurgiendo entre las cenizas.

 **Random:**

 **Emociones: Compasión**

 **Palabras:** **462 aprox.**

 **4\. Allen Walker, un tonto.**

El mundo de los sueños, era realmente un vórtice de memorias, visiones y secretos en el subconsciente de la mente humana.

A su mente vino el rostro del albino, y, en su mente resonaban las palabras de Cross:

" _Este será el lugar, donde "Allen " desaparecerá "_

La mansión, dónde los secretos de Neah y del clan Noé.

Pero, Allen Walker un tonto, quería comprender las intenciones de la memoria que poseía.

Cuándo lo había conocido, le pareció lindo a alguien que se sacrificaba por los Akumas.

"Almas corruptas, por culpa del egoísmo de sus seres amados _"_ pensó y recordó cuándo supo la historia del chico, le pareció gracioso.

Pero, después de la ciudad rebobinada y una mente tan inocente como la del exorcista; era una delicia.

Y, cuándo supo que debían buscar al corazón; suplicaba que le hubiese tocado el chico de sus sueños.

Decepcionada, por ver que su objetivo lo tenia Tyki y aunque podría enojarse con él, no lo hizo.

Pero, lo que más le sentó como una patada en el estómago y llenado de una extraña tristeza, porque Allen había muerto.

Sus berrinches y estados cambiaron, cuándo supo que incluso que estaba vivo.

Y, al robarle un beso fue una extraña sensación. Además, aún en su memoria las palabras de Tyki:

"Te gusta tanto, ese chico…" pensó que solo había besado, en toda su vida a otro al conde milenario.

—Allen—murmuro, pensar no era lo mejor en este momento y cuándo supo que el era él decimocuarto.

Quién quería destruir al conde, las dos personas más importantes eran enemigos.

Pero, "Allen" un chico de corazón tan puro, sería devorado por las memorias y aun así algo en su pasado estaba mal.

Amaba y luchaba con pasión. era del tipo que no cuestionaba su lado de la guerra, sino que salvaba vidas sin importar el precio que pagará.

"Merece un final, uno digno de un héroe de corazón" pensó y sonrió mientras las cajas de regalo giraban alrededor.

La mente, los recuerdos y sueños de Allen Walker eran un remolino, que terminaban con una sonrisa al ver un final.

El deseaba, más del futuro que no podría tener.

Sintió pena, por los sueños de un chico que se vio rechazado por culpa de la inocencia y cuando intento abrir su corazón a una familia; le rechazaron por la memoria del 14to. que consumiría su mente.

Realmente, ¿Qué podría tener con ese tipo de vida?

Al final, ese chico solo sería como ellos: un cordero para el sacrificio.

Cuándo abrió los ojos, el rostro en su mente estaba allí con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días, Road —sus ojos dejaban ver una cosa:

"No es Allen" pensó y allí también estaba un rubio de ojos caoba

—Tenemos un asunto pendiente...

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hallow…me dejo fría, siendo el primer capítulo la muerte de Cross y los cambios en los personajes, no la voz sino la imagen me dejaron atónita….¡¿No hay mejores dibujantes en deviantart?!**

 **Jo! Me consuelo en saber el color de cabello de Alma, y, bueno que sigue la serie.**

 **Ese opening, tiene demasiado spoilers!**


End file.
